1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic receptacle, and more particularly to a cosmetic receptacle having a structure allowing a user to squeeze out liquid cosmetics kept in the receptacle through a pumping operation so as to use it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, liquid cosmetics kept in a receptacle are sold, and a user squeezes a bit of the liquid cosmetics kept in the receptacle so as to use it. In order to achieve this, a cosmetic receptacle having a pumping part was invented and is generally used nowadays.
FIG. 15 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetic receptacle, and FIG. 16 is a sectional view illustrating a conventional cosmetic receptacle which is assembled.
As shown in these drawings, the conventional cosmetic receptacle includes: a receptacle part 110 including an outer receptacle 111 and an inner receptacle 112 assembled with the interior of the outer receptacle 111; an inner cap 120 assembled with an upper end of the inner receptacle 112; a shoulder part 130 assembled with an upper end of the outer receptacle 111; a button 140 installed at the upper side of the inner cap 120; a pumping part 150 allowing liquid cosmetics kept into the inner receptacle 112 to be squeezed out when a user pushes a button 140; and a button locking part 180 moves a shoulder part 130 respective to the button 140 so as to hold pushing operation of the button 140 when the user pushes it.
The outer receptacle 111 has an upper surface of an opened cylinder-shape, and a rotating guide groove 111c is formed at an outer surface of the upper end of the outer receptacle 111 along a circumferential direction.
Also, a ventilating hole 111e is formed at a bottom surface of the outer receptacle 111.
The inner receptacle 112 includes an inner receptacle body part 112a of a pipe-shape and a neck part 112b formed at an upper end of the inner receptacle body part 112a. 
The inner receptacle 112 having such a structure is mounted within the outer receptacle 111 in such a manner that an upper surface opening part of the inner receptacle 112 is arranged in the same direction as an upper surface opening part of the outer receptacle 111.
The inner cap 120 includes a supporting pipe part 121, cap skirt part 122 extending form the upper end of the supporting pipe part 121 so as to surround the supporting pipe part 121, and an elevation guide pipe 123 extending from the cap skirt part 122 while having an erect shape.
A supporting pipe part 121 has a communicating hole 121a formed through the entire length of the supporting pipe part 121.
The cap skirt part 122 has a cylinder fixing groove 122b opened toward the inner receptacle 112.
The inner cap 120 having such a structure is assembled with an outer surface of the neck part 112b by a screw through an inner surface of the cap skirt part 122 in a state where the supporting pipe part 121 enters the interior of the neck part 112b. 
Accordingly, the communicating hole 121a communicates with the inner space of the inner receptacle 112, the upper surface opening part of the inner receptacle 112 is closed by the inner cap 120, and the inner cap 120 can move together with the inner receptacle 112.
The shoulder part 130 includes a shoulder body part 131 having a pipe-shape and a seating flange 133 bent from the upper end of the shoulder body part 131 toward the center thereof.
The shoulder body part 131 has a pair of stopping elongated holes 131a formed thereon along a longitudinal direction and a rotating guide protuberance 131c formed at the inner surface thereof in such a manner as to correspond to the rotating guide groove 111c. 
A mounting hole 133a is formed at an inner side of the seating flange 133, and a seating groove 133b is formed on an upper surface of the seating flange 133. The shoulder part 130 having such a structure is installed in such a manner that the rotating guide protuberance 131c enters the rotating guide groove 111c in a state where a mounting hole 133a is arranged at the upper side of the communicating hole 121a, and in a state where each elevation guide protuberance 183, which will be described below, is inserted into each elongated hole 131a. 
Accordingly, the shoulder part 130 can rotate respective to the outer receptacle 111.
The button 140 has a discharging channel 140a which is formed at the interior of the button 140 and is opened through a side surface and a lower surface thereof.
Also, the button 40 has a shaft fixing groove part 141 extending from the lower surface of the button 140 in a longitudinal direction of the outer receptacle 111, and an elevation operating pipe 142 is formed at a peripheral area of the shaft fixing groove part 141.
The button 140 having such a structure is installed in such a manner that the upper end of a guide shaft 171, which will be described below, is fixedly inserted into the shaft fixing groove part 141 in a state where the elevation operating pipe 142 is arranged at the inner side of the elevation guide pipe 123.
Accordingly, the button 140 is interlocked with the guide shaft 171 performing an elevation operation so that the button 140 approaches or moves away from the inner cap 120 in a state where the lower opened end of the discharging channel 140a is positioned toward the communicating hole 121a. 
The pumping part 150 includes a cylinder 151 assembled with the shoulder part 130, a guide channel part 160 having a guide channel connecting the discharging channel 140a with the inner space of the cylinder 151, a return spring 152 installed at the interior of the cylinder 151, a valve body 153, and a receptacle piston 154 installed at the interior of the inner receptacle 112.
The cylinder 151 has a inflow hole 151a formed at the lower surface thereof and a opening part formed at the upper surface thereof.
Also, a fixing wall part 151b is formed at the cylinder 151 so as to surround the upper surface opening part.
The cylinder 151 having such a structure can be assembled with the inner cap 120 by fixedly inserting the fixing wall part 151b into a cylinder fixing groove 122b in a state where the upper surface opening part communicates with the communicating hole 121a. 
The guide channel 160 includes a guide pipe 170 installed in such a manner as to enter the inner space of the cylinder 151 and a cylinder piston 161 installed at the interior of the cylinder 151.
The guide pipe 170 includes a guide shaft 171 having a shaft hole 171a formed thereon and a guide stem 172 installed in such a manner that an upper end thereof is inserted into the shaft hole 171a. 
The shaft hole 171a is formed through the entire length of the guide shaft 171.
A stem supporting jaw 171b is formed at an inner circumferential surface of the shaft hole 171a. 
The guide shaft 171 having such a structure is installed in such a manner that the lower end thereof passes through the communicating hole 121a so as to enter the inner space of the cylinder 151.
The guide stem 172 has a stem cut part 172a formed at the lower part thereof and a stem channel 172b formed at the interior thereof so as to communicate with the shaft hole.
The stem cut part 172a is formed so as to allow an air gap to be generated between the stem cut part 172a and the inner surface of the cylinder 151.
The guide stem 172 having such a structure is inserted into the shaft hole 171a in such a manner that the upper end of the guide stem 172 makes contact with the stem supporting jaw 171b, and the lower part thereof passes through a passing hole 161c, which will be described below.
As such, in a state where the guide pipe 170 is installed, a guide channel is formed in an area between the stem cut part 172a and the inner surface of the cylinder 151, in an area between the inner circumferential surface of the passing hole 161c and the outer surface of the guide stem 172, and in the upper area of the stem channel 172b and the shaft hole 171a. 
Accordingly, an upper exposed end of the guide channel (the upper and lower ends of the shaft hole are exposed) communicates with the discharging channel 140a, and a lower exposed end of the guide channel communicates with the inner space of the cylinder 151.
The cylinder piston 161 includes a cylinder piston body part 161a and a cylinder closing pipe 161b extending from the entire periphery of the lower end of the cylinder piston body part 161a toward the exterior.
The cylinder piston body part 161a has a center area at which a passing hole 161c is formed.
The cylinder piston 161 having such a structure is installed at the interior of the cylinder 151 in such a manner that a cylinder closing pipe 161b makes close contact with the inner surface of the cylinder 151, and the inner circumferential surface of the passing hole 161c makes contact with the stem cut part 172a. 
The return spring 152 is installed in such a manner that both ends are supported by a lower surface of the guide stem 172 and a spring supporting jaw formed while erect on an inner bottom surface of the cylinder 151, respectively.
Accordingly, the return spring 152 can accumulate elastic force when the guide stem 172 moves toward the inflow hole 151a. 
The valve body 153 has a ball-shape and closes the inflow hole 151a by self-road.
The receptacle piston 154 includes a receptacle piston body part 154a having a recessed shape and a receptacle closing pipe 154b extending from the entire periphery area of the upper end of the receptacle piston 154 to the exterior.
The receptacle piston 154 having such a structure is installed at the interior of the inner receptacle 112 in such a manner that the receptacle closing pipe 154b makes close contact with the inner surface of the inner receptacle body part 112a. 
Accordingly, the receptacle piston 154 closes the lower surface opening part of the inner receptacle 112.
The operation of the pumping part 150 having such a structure will be described below.
When the button 140 is pressed, the guide shaft 171 and the guide stem 172 are moved downward, and the return spring 152 accumulates elastic force.
When the guide stem 172 moves downward, the inner circumferential surface of the passing hole 161c is separated from the outer surface of the guide stem 172 so that the guide channel is opened.
When the guide channel is opened, liquid cosmetics contained within the cylinder 151 are discharged through the guide channel and the discharging channel 140a. 
When virtual pressure respective to the button 140 is released, the button 140, the guide shaft 171, the guide stem 172 return to each initial position by means of elastic force accumulated in the return spring 152.
When the guide stem 172 returns to it's initial position, the inner circumferential surface of the passing hole 161c makes contact with the outer surface of the guide stem 172 so that the guide channel is closed.
Meanwhile, when the guide stem 172 returns to its' initial position, negative pressure is generated in the interior of the cylinder 151.
When negative pressure is generated in the interior of the cylinder 151, the suction force is applied in an upper direction so that the inflow hole 151a is opened.
When the inflow hole 151a is opened, liquid cosmetics kept in the inner receptacle 112 flows into the interior of the cylinder 151.
Meanwhile, when the liquid cosmetics kept in the inner receptacle 112 flow into the interior of the cylinder 151, the receptacle piston 154 moves toward the cylinder 151.
When the button 140 is pressured again, the inflow hole 151a is closed by the valve body 153, and the liquid cosmetics in the interior of the cylinder 151 is discharged through the guide channel and the discharging channel 140a. 
The button locking part 180 includes a locking operation pipe 181 formed at an upper end of the outer receptacle 111, a locking flange 182 which has a ring-shape and extends from an outer surface of the neck part 112b outward, and a pair of elevation guide protuberances 183 extending from a periphery part of the locking flange 182.
A pair of lock operation grooves 181a is formed at the locking operation pipe 181 with a phase difference of 180 degrees between them.
Each lock operation groove 181a includes a lock keeping groove 181b arranged at an upper area thereof along a horizontal direction, a release keeping groove 181c arranged at a lower area thereof along a horizontal direction, and a elevation guide groove 181d connecting the lock keeping groove 181b with the release keeping groove 181c. 
Each elevation guide protuberance 183 is inserted into each lock operation groove 181a of the locking operation pipe 181 having such a structure.
A method for using a conventional cosmetic receptacle having such a structure will be described below with reference to FIGS. 17 to 20. In order to achieve convenience in describing, it is assumed that liquid cosmetics are contained in a space between the inner receptacle 112 and the receptacle piston 154, and the elevation protuberances 183 are positioned in the lock keeping groove 181b (see FIG. 18).
Firstly, when the user grasps the outer receptacle 111 and rotates the shoulder part 130, the inner cap 120, the inner receptacle 112, and the button 140 are rotated by reciprocal operation between the elevation guide protuberance 183 and the stopping elongated hole 131a. 
When the inner cap 120 is rotated, the elevation guide protuberance 183 is elevated from the lock keeping groove 181b along the elevation guide groove 181d and finally enters the release keeping groove 181c (see FIG. 18).
While the elevation guide protuberance 183 is elevated from the lock keeping groove 181b to the release keeping groove 181c, the inner cap 120, the inner receptacle 112, and the button 140 are elevated (see FIG. 17).
In a state where the button 140 is elevated, liquid cosmetics kept in the inner receptacle 112 is discharged by performing the operation of pressing the button 140 and releasing the pressure as described above.
When the user again catches the outer receptacle 111 and rotates the shoulder part 130 in an opposite direction after finishing using cosmetic, the inner cap 120, the inner receptacle 112, and the button 140 are rotated in the opposite direction by reciprocal operation between the elevation guide protuberance 183 and the stopping elongated hole 131a. 
When the inner cap 120 is rotated in the opposite direction, the elevation guide protuberance 183 is moved downward from the lock keeping groove 181b along the elevation guide groove 181d so as to finally enter the release keeping groove 181c (see FIG. 20).
While the elevation guide protuberance 183 is moved downward from the lock keeping groove 181b and enters the release keeping groove 181c, the inner cap 120, the inner receptacle 112, and the button 140 are moved downward (see FIG. 19).
In a state where the button 140 has been moved downward, the button 140 makes contact with the seating flange 133.
Also, in a state where the button 140 has been moved downward, the operation of pressing the button 140 cannot be performed.
The conventional cosmetic receptacle having such a structure is disclosed in utility model registration application No. 19430 filed on 2006 (Title: Dispenser Receptacle).
However, according to the conventional cosmetic receptacle, the button 140 is moved respective to the shoulder 130 so as to lock or release pressing operation of the button 140. There is a problem in that the inner receptacle 112 is also elevated together with the button 140 elevating. As such, since the inner receptacle 112 is elevated together with the button 140, there is also another problem in that an initial assembling state of the button 140 and the pumping part 150 can not be stably maintained.
Also, the elevation of the button 140 is performed by rotating the shoulder part 130 in a state where the user holds the outer receptacle 111. Therefore, the operation is inconvenient.